


Rain Check

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining the rec league with Jensen was a mistake, because Jensen looks fucking hot in his uniform, and not only does it make Jared want him even more but it also makes him look super dorky in comparison.  For "april showers" at silver_bullets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [По случаю дождя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705099) by [Фиолетовая Лиса (purple_fox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_fox/pseuds/%D0%A4%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B0)



It had been threatening to rain all morning, but Jared's mother insisted that he go to his game anyway. It was just rec league soccer, he protested, looking at the gray, drifting clouds out the window, but she put her hands on her hips and said, "Jared, y'all made a commitment to this, and you're going."

Which is how he ends up standing on the soccer field with Jensen, cleats in hand, watching his mother drive away. There had been no phone call about the game being canceled so she'd driven them over in a fit of maternal smugness, knowing they were doing the right thing, but Jared's pretty sure no one else is coming. If they get caught in the downpour and have to stay for an hour and a half, he's going to be pissed.

Beside him, Jensen heaves a sigh. "Your mom is a force to be reckoned with," he says, hiking his backpack a little higher on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Jared agrees. Joining the rec league with Jensen was a mistake, because Jensen looks fucking hot in his uniform, and not only does it make Jared want him even more but it also makes him look super dorky in comparison.

"Well," Jensen says, "there's the dugout, if it does rain."

As he says it Jared feels the first drop of rain on the back of his hand, and then another hits his cheek. He sags in disappointment, and Jensen laughs.

"Typical," he says. "Come on."

It starts to pour almost immediately, drenching them before they even reach the edge of the soccer field. Then it's all the way across the baseball diamond before they hit the steps of the dugout, but Jensen's still laughing and Jared loves watching him laugh. They're both soaked to the skin by the time they're ducking under the protective cover, and Jensen peels off his shirt immediately and throws it on the metal bench.

Jared looks away, face hot. First of all, it's April, and it's not warm. Jensen is just showing off his extreme rugged manliness. Second of all, because it is not warm, Jensen's skin is immediately covered in goosebumps and his nipples are tight and hard and tempting as he crosses his arms across his chest. He shakes his head, flinging water, and Jared drops his bag on the bench and squints out at the rain.

"You don't have your phone with you?" he asks. His battery runs out every ten minutes and his parents won't buy him a new one.

"I should," Jensen says, bending to dig through his own bag. The curve of his back is smooth and perfect, and Jared's stomach twists with desire. Jensen comes up with the phone triumphantly, punches his speed dial, and puts it to his ear.

They wait.

"No answer at my house," Jensen announces. "Now yours."

They wait again.

"No dice," Jensen says. "We can try again later."

"What're we gonna do until then?" Jared asks. His shirt is damp and cold, and his sneakers are starting to feel a little squishy from the wet grass.

"Hang out," Jensen says. He pulls a fresh shirt out of his bag— his favorite ratty old thing from summer camp years ago, worn soft by time and hundreds of washes— and slips it over his head. Jared swallows hard and tries not to watch the flexing of Jensen's abs as Jensen tugs the shirt down. "You got anything dry?"

Jared doesn't, and he can't imagine what he was thinking when he just threw a water bottle and his cleats into his bag as they left the house.

"I've got my sweatshirt," Jensen offers. "Take off your shirt, man, you'll freeze."

Undressing in front of Jensen is almost as bad as watching Jensen undress, but Jared does it as quickly as he can and pulls the sweatshirt on instead, letting Jensen's warm, familiar smell envelop him. He can't help turning his head into the hood and inhaling quietly, and when he opens his eyes again Jensen is watching him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" Jared asks, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. Jensen's cheeks are flushed and he's biting his lower lip absently, and when he reaches out to Jared he looks serious and intent. Jared's breath catches in his throat when Jensen takes a double handful of the front of the sweatshirt, and then Jensen's tugging him close, his eyes fixed on Jared's mouth.

"You look so good in my clothes," Jensen says, and his voice is a low rumble Jared's never heard before. His body is warm and firm, familiar, and he pulls until Jared is right up against him and they're sharing breath. "I just wanna— God, Jared, do you even—?"

Jared kisses him. He tips his head to the left and kisses him firmly on the mouth, and Jensen lets out a soft, wonderful noise and kisses back. He lets go of the sweatshirt and slides his hands around to Jared's back, pulling him even closer. His mouth is warm and sweet and his tongue slips easily between Jared's lips, teasing him and drawing him out. Jared clutches at Jensen's t-shirt, breathless, kissing and kissing and never wanting it to end.

"Fuck," Jensen says, rubbing his nose against Jared's and closing his eyes. "This is okay, right?"

"Yeah," Jared agrees, and kisses him again. "Yeah, okay's a pretty mild word for it."

Jensen laughs, opens his eyes again, and they're bright green and practically sparking Jensen looks so happy. He cups the back of Jared's head in his hand and presses another kiss to his mouth, nips his lower lip, and pulls Jared forwards as he backs away. Jared follows him, not letting go, until Jensen hits the bench and sits down. He pulls, maneuvers, and then Jared is sitting in his lap with his knees on either side of Jensen's hips. Jensen wraps his arms around Jared's middle.

"And this?"

"Still good," Jared says, grinning. His shorts are drying already, and his cock is hardening and starting to tent them out. Jensen palms his ass and gives it a squeeze, tilting his head back to look Jared in the face.

"I can't— I can't tell you how long— shit, this is embarrassing," he says, flushing again. Jared reaches behind himself and pulls the hood of the sweatshirt up over his head, and then ducks down to kiss Jensen again in the dark, secret place it creates.

"Three years, give or take?" he offers. Approximately the length of their friendship, starting in freshman year when Jensen was the new kid and Jared accidentally punched him in the kidney in PE. Even then Jared knew there was something about Jensen that was different from Jared's other friends, and it took him another year and a half to figure out it was because he was in love with him.

"Give or take," Jensen agrees, grinning again. His eyes crinkle up at the corners and his freckles are standing out against his cheeks, and Jared has never been happier in his life. He cards his hands through Jensen's short hair and kisses him again, just because he can. Heat is flooding through him, sending his heart-rate skyrocketing and making his cock swell.

Jensen's phone starts to vibrate suddenly on the bench beside them, rattling against the metal. Jensen jumps, snorts, and picks it up. "It's my mom."

"Answer it," Jared says. "Make her come get us."

"But—" Jensen protests, rocking his hips up against Jared's ass, and Jared can feel he's just as turned on. He shivers.

"So we'll go back to your house and like, watch a movie in the basement or something." He's embarrassed and excited just suggesting it.

Jensen's smile is predatory, and he opens the phone. "Hi mom." Jared bends his head and presses his lips to the opposite side of Jensen's neck. "Oh, you're here already?" Jared bites him lightly, finding his pulse hammering under his skin. Jensen makes a little noise, and coughs. "Sure, yeah, we'll be right there. We're in the dugout hiding from the rain." Jared squirms on his lap, and Jensen thumps him on the side. "Okay, see you in a minute." He hangs up.

"Jerk," he protests, and kisses Jared hard. "Let's go, she's waiting in the parking lot."

Jared climbs off his lap reluctantly, shaking with the idea that they'll go back to Jensen's house, easy as you please, and probably spend an hour just making out on the couch in the basement. He knows the couch so well, and now— Jesus. Jensen adjusts himself in his shorts, blushing fiercely, and Jared can't help laughing. He's not in much better shape himself, but Jensen's sweatshirt is big on him and hides most of the trouble.

"Come on," Jensen says, grabbing his backpack and swinging it onto his shoulder. "I'll race you."

He takes off with Jared at his heels, and as they run through the rain towards the waiting warmth of Jensen's mother's car, Jared thinks, _Nothing's changed._


End file.
